


Good Boy

by Shorm (Bdoing)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdoing/pseuds/Shorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson's such a good boy when Matt's around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Jackson could feel him as soon as he walked into his bedroom. That little nagging tug at the corner of his mind, letting him know that he wasn’t alone.

Well, and the door slamming behind him, kicked shut by Matt.  
And the force of Matt’s body slamming into him from behind, pushing him onto the bed.  
And Matt’s body, on top of him before even he could react, holding him in that awkward position long enough for him to slip on a pair of handcuffs.  
And the weight lifted for just long enough for him to be flipped onto his back before Matt sat down again, his cock rubbing against Jackson’s through their jeans, the sensation making Jackson bite his lip.  
And a roll of duct tape ripped open and pressed down over his lips, almost catching his teeth.  
And then Matt hesitated, just a second, and lifted the tape again, the adhesive pulling just slightly at Jackson’s skin as it lifted, not pressed tightly enough to really tear.  
“This is what you wanted, right? Because, let’s face it, I could make you, but… it’s just so much more fun if it’s what you actually want.”  
Jackson raised an eyebrow, incredulous. “Are you kidding? Yes, oh my god.”  
“Good.”  
And the tape was pressed down over his mouth again, smoothed out to make sure that it really stuck, and Matt slapped Jackson’s cheek twice, lightly.  
“Now I own you as a human, too,” he said, running a hand up the crotch of Jackson’s jeans and holding him still with his knees, keeping him from bucking. The surprise and the bindings had Jackson more excited than he’d like to admit, and the friction through his jeans was somehow a lot more right then.  
And the hand left his jeans to explore his chest, feeling his prize, running his thumbs over his nipples —  
— and a button came undone —  
— and suddenly there was an explosion of pleasure as Matt roughly pinched his nipple —   
— and another button —  
— and Jackson had to close his eyes to focus on the feeling of Matt’s thumb tracing circles around his aching nipple —  
— two more buttons, Matt was almost tearing off his shirt now —  
— and suddenly the thumb was replaced by a tongue, licking slightly wet circles around the only thing in Jackson’s universe except the pain in his wrists as he strained against the metal cuffs —  
— and the shirt was off, carelessly pooled underneath him and around his upper arms —  
— and then Matt took his nipple in his mouth and the universe stopped, exploding in white in the centre of Jackson’s brain as he yelped, muffled by the tape gag.  
Matt stopped after a moment - Jackson couldn’t have told you what day it was then, let alone how long he’d been going at his nipple - and ran a hand through Jackson’s hair, kissing the duct tape.  
“Oh, we are going to have fun.”  
He scrambled onto the bed overtop of Jackson, giving Jackson a nice view of the bulge in his jeans, and, grabbing him under the arms, pulled him properly onto the bed, sitting down backwards on his chest, making it difficult for Jackson to properly breathe and only really giving him a view of his back and ass, while Matt’s hand worked slowly at the clasp on Jackson’s jeans.  
“God, Jackson, who the fuck still even has button flies?” Matt asked, his fingers working slowly to undo each individual button; Jackson’s wrists were straining against the handcuffs, itching to just reach down and tear the pants apart, stop the teasing brushes of Matt’s hands on his cock, not actually giving it any attention but still making sure that he noticed the contact.  
And then Jackson’s legs were lifted in the air as his jeans pooled around his ankles; Matt just left them there, not bothering to take them fully off, keeping his legs pretty close together, too. Jackson could barely move himself, he was bound and gagged and Matt was rubbing his hands over his inner thighs, the firm muscles twitching at every new point of contact, no one had ever really touched him there before, every time he’d had sex it had just been mouths and genitals in whatever combination, but Matt’s hands were the perfect combination of delicate and firm, light enough to make every touch send ticklish spasms through his too-sensitive muscles, firm enough to make it obvious that he knew exactly what the fuck he was doing.  
And suddenly, Matt’s fingers were under Jackson’s underwear. Just under the elastic, stopping there, and Jackson whimpered at the sudden lack of movement. Suddenly all he could focus on was that Matt was siting on his chest, and he couldn’t breathe properly with him sitting right there, but he didn’t care - Matt was so fucking close to actually getting on with it and he had just stopped.  
Matt shifted, his hand slipped back out of his underwear, rubbing his thumb over the head of Jackson’s cock through the underwear, and suddenly Jackson could breathe again. He opened his eyes - he hadn’t even realized that he’d closed them, he didn’t care what the fuck it looked like so long as it felt good - and saw Matt still straddling him, but facing him now, grinning as he lited his shirt over his head, tossed it carelessly on the floor behind him, and then looked down at Jackson, greedily. He looked like he was trying to decide what he was going to do next.  
And then, without warning, he reached down, grabbed the edge of the tape, and in one smooth motion ripped the tape off and clamped his other hand over Jackson’s mouth, stifling the yelp of pain with his palm. After a moment, Matt lifted his hand and settled in again, placing himself on Jackson’s crotch, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing Jackson’s cock through the thin fabric of his underwear and sending blips of pain. As Jackson opened his mouth to swear at Matt, he closed his eyes and moaned instead at the feeling of his very awake nipples being pinched and twisted. He could hear Matt chuckling at his reaction, but he couldn’t bring himself to really care.  
He stopped, and Jackson cracked open an eyelid. “So are we going to get on with this, or…”  
Matt laughed. “God, you’re bold. I have you at my mercy. I can make you do whatever the fuck I want, and you’re still trying to order me around.”  
Jackson raised his eyebrows and licked his lips.  
“So is that a no?”  
Matt rolled his eyes, trying and failing to hold in a grin, and leaned over to kiss Jackson. It wasn’t a tender kiss at all - it was hungry, greedy. There was no trace of romance or even friendship in that kiss, or in the kiss that Jackson returned. It was two men, who were used to getting what they wanted, wanting each other.  
Matt knelt next to Jackson’s torso while he leaned over him, still kissing him, forcing Jackson’s head at an awkward angle so that they could keep making out, but before Jackson could manage to ask what the fuck he was doing, he shifted back, and Jackson froze mid-kiss when he realized that that was definitely a penis on his stomach, rubbing against him in time with Matt’s grinding on his crotch.  
Then the kiss was broken, Jackson opened his eyes, and there it was in front of him, and then he as leaning forward and licking at the tip —  
— Matt shivered, biting his lip and moaning —  
— the head was in Jackson’s mouth —  
— Matt had grabbed a fistful of Jackson’s hair, pushing his head further —  
— Jackson was glad to have almost no gag reflex as he took the entire length in his mouth at once —  
— Matt swore loudly, and Jackson idly wondered when his parents were going to end up coming home, hoping they weren’t already —  
— Jackson buried his nose in Matt’s pubes, the hairs tickling his nose and the cock pushing against the back of his throat —  
— Matt’s ass clenched, and his legs pushed harder on Jackson’s chest as his knees dug into the pillow —  
— Jackson’s mouth suddenly filled with Matt’s cum, and there was nowhere to go but down.  
Matt stayed where he was for a moment after he’d finished, pressing Jackson’s head against him, and then realized what he was doing as his brain slowly swam back reality, and lay on top of Jackson, separated by only a thin sheen of sweat.  
Jackson let him catch his breath for a moment before clearing his throat.  
Matt just laughed, his hand snaking down to grab at Jackson’s crotch through his damp underwear.  
“Jeez, you really enjoyed that, didn’t you?”  
“You know what I’d enjoy more?”  
Matt shook his head and grabbed the duct tape, holding it out for a moment to look Jackson in the eyes. He still looked vaguely defiant, although he was sucking his lips in slightly so that the tape wouldn’t catch onto them and tear at the delicate skin when it was taken off afterwards.  
“No reason to listen to you longer than I have to, now is there?” Matt grinned as he put the tape down, muffling whatever witty retort Jackson surely would have had in a moment.  
Then, true to his word, he turned around, straddling Jackson’s head, letting his cock smack Jackson in the cheek as he leaned over and licked the outside of Jackson’s underwear; Jackson bucked underneath him, and Matt reached out and pinned down and pinned down his legs, still licking the outside of Jackson’s underwear - it wasn’t as good a feeling through the thin fabric, but Jackson had been on the edge for long enough that any attention being paid to his crotch was fucking wonderful.  
And then Matt sat up slightly, grabbed the elastic, and pulled it to Jackson’s knees, and left it stretched between his knees while he licked the very tip of Jackson’s straining cock, just teasing it very slightly with the tip of his tongue, letting Jackson moan and struggle to push himself closer to Matt. He was furious to be in the worse position for both sides of the blowjob, all that he really wanted was to bury his hands behind Matt’s head and push him down on his—  
As if he could read Jackson’s mind, Matt suddenly moved down Jackson’s cock, moving his tongue around his mouth as well as he could, and Jackson’s thought process stopped as he closed his eyes to just revel in the pleasure. He couldn’t remember the last time something felt quite this good, although he also had never been left waiting for quite so long, straining to be touched.  
He moaned into his tape gag as Matt’s fingers felt around his balls and inner thighs, lightly touching, almost tickling, but without slowing down with the blowjob. His fingers wandered a bit further south, and Jackson bucked, arching into Matt, his arms straining against the handcuffs, wanting nothing more than to be free, loving being bound.  
He moaned again as Matt wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, giving him a handjob with his spit as lube, his tongue tracing circles around his head, all the different sensations at once, everything new and wonderful, everything mixing in his head, and the only thought that he could really form was that it wasn’t going to be long before—  
He moaned loudly, even through the tape, as Matt leaned back, jacking him off, and then he came, shooting onto his stomach, pooling there as Matt continued to jack him off, making sure to get everything he could.  
After he was obviously done, Matt reached up and tore off the tape gag again, not bothering to cover Jackson’s mouth again this time. Jackson didn’t deign to give him more than an annoyed “ow”.  
“Well, then,” Matt said, wiping his hand off on Jackson’s stomach. “That was fun.”  
Jackson just smirked. “Can’t exactly argue with that.”  
Matt helped Jackson sit up so that he could undo the handcuffs, but continued holding Jackson’s hands together.  
“What, aren’t we done?”  
“Oh, we’re done, but I don’t want it to be awkward while I leave,” Matt said, thinking. “So you’re just going to lie here as if you’re still handcuffed for, oh, ten minutes or so,” he said, grinning.  
“I’m what?”  
Matt let go of Jackson’s arms and pushed him backwards on the bed again. “You might not want to roll around too much, or that’s going to get everywhere,” he said, pointing at Jackson’s stomach while he grabbed the roll of duct tape. “Don’t worry, once I’m gone you’ll be back to normal. But just until then…” He smoothed down another piece of tape, ignoring Jackson’s annoyed glare, pleased that only Jackson’s eyes had turned.  
“There we go. Good boy,” he said, ruffling Jackson’s hair before turning his back to him to get dressed


End file.
